


Limerence

by magalix3



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cliche, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalix3/pseuds/magalix3
Summary: Bambam doesn’t know if there’s a word to describe how it feels when they’re together.





	

In the middle of all the chaos of stardom, the long days, sleepless nights and screaming fans, Bambam appreciates how Mark is so willing to take things slow. 

Mark trails his tongue flatly against Bambam’s neck, lapping at his collarbones. Their legs cross, there’s a glorious pressure against Bambam’s arousal. This is how they spend their nights, teasing and laughing. Because Bambam is his most comfortable self when with the American boy.

It’s always been one of the best qualities of their relationship. He and his hyung don’t need to cling on to each other’s shoulders in front of cameras. They don’t need to rub their faces together to appease fans. Bambam knows that what he has with Mark is real, solid, and the most precious. They always find each other throughout the days.

They’ve been like that since day one, when they first met and couldn’t communicate but napped together in the studio anyways. They started out as nap buddies, two lost foreigners with a similar dream and not much of a common language; Mark, the cool Cali Boy with an even tan and Bambam, the young and ambitious Thai boy with chubby cheeks. Fate or destiny or whatever it may be that brought them together has kept them together, and Bambam thinks of this every time Mark smiles at him or links their arms. Mark looks after the smaller boy and just as Bambam has grown and matured, so have his feelings. 

Mark returns those same sentiments. He was the first to connect this blissful feeling to the word _love_.

Bambam mumbles something, his brain too strung-out to completely process what he’s saying. It sounds garbled to him, and Mark chuckles against his neck.

“What was that?” He says, his voice deep and perfect.

“Holy _shit._ ”

Mark laughs a little at that, fingers amusing themselves with the string of the other boy’s sleep pants. His fingers brush against Bambam’s crotch every so often as he tangles the string between his pretty fingers. He only applies pressure when he gets what he’s been silently asking for, smiling as the Thai boy dips his head to the side to slide their lips together.

Bambam drowns in Mark’s mouth. Hungry and desperate, breathing him like it’s the first time all over again. He grabs at Mark to try and pull him down but they’re falling together, hot and heavy, stifling moans between their lips. It’s a wet push and pull in both directions, toying with the fine line of desire. It leaves them breathless and panting and Bambam lets the warmth of his arousal seep through his veins. It’s such a marvelous feeling. Mark gives him feelings of love and lust. Protection and want. They enjoy indulging in their time together whether they’re on or off stage, napping or fucking, always dating.

It’s the soft touches and slow drags of their tongues that makes them completely mad for one another. Bambam rolls over to get on top of the rapper and in the moment where they part for air, the younger mumbles,

“I love you,”

Mark grins at that - _hello_ handsome, why doesn’t he have his own solo shoot yet? - and pulls Bambam in again, chasing his tongue into his mouth. Mark closes his eyes and tangles his fingers in damaged blond locks.

Sometimes, Bambam thinks they don’t make any sense together. But Mark smiles at him with such a radiance that makes him think he’s an idiot for even questioning it. He can’t believe how all his decision - even the bad ones - has led him into Mark’s arms. They never take a moment for granted. Bambam doesn’t know if there’s a word to describe how it feels when they’re together.

“I love you, too, Bammie.”

Mark takes such good care of him. Always has. Always will. 

Bambam returns the favor in the best way he knows how; drops his weight over the hot body beneath him, digs his hips into Mark’s and closes his eyes. He knows just how much it’s appreciated by how loudly Mark moans his name.

**Author's Note:**

> markbam feelings at 3am? fuck me up.


End file.
